


New Tricks

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [27]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Humanformers, M/M, POV Third Person, sexy talk but they don't get into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Teaching your Chromedome to be nicer to himself.
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	New Tricks

Chromedome traced the shape of the scar on Rewind's abdomen with his fingertips, distinctly aware of the other's eyes on him as he did. "It doesn't hurt?" he asked again.

"No," said Rewind, "The part that hurts is deeper, if that makes sense."

"It makes sense," Chromedome nodded. In his head he thought back to what little education he had on recovery from emergency abdominal surgery, smoothing his thumb over the stitch-mark scars. 

"It's okay," said Rewind, following his gaze, "It looks kind of cool. You know what they say; chicks dig scars."

"You're gay," Chromedome said flatly, moving his palm over the scar and covering it.

"Yeah," said Rewind.

Chromedome shifted to kiss him, letting his hands fall away to wrap around his neck but pulling their fronts together to hide them. Rewind threaded his fingers through his hair and sighed into his touch. 

"You're still sexy," Chromedome said when they pulled away, "It's a sexy scar. And it gives you a great excuse to post shirtless photos on Instagram!"

Rewind laughed, tightening his arm's grip around Chromedome and rolling their faces together. "You're not wrong about that!"

"You want me to get a fill light?" Chromedome asked, cracking a smile, "I'll hold the camera and you can flex your abs. It'll be great."

"Later," Rewind giggled, kissing his nose, "I'll take you up on that later. I'm busy right now."

"Oh, yeah? Doing what?"

"You," Rewind laughed, "If you wanna."

"Are you up for it?" Chromedome asked, "You already did your stretches today."

"Mm," Rewind hummed, "You're cute when you cum, you know." He shifted his weight a bit thoughtfully. "I might not have the endurance to top, though."

"Pfft," Chromedome scoffed, shifting his weight to roll on top of him and straddle his waist, "As if I would _let_ you."

"Aw, don't you think it would be good exercise?" Rewind teased with a suggestive wiggle. 

"I am not a treadmill!" Chromedome laughed, leaning forward on his hands to look over him, "Besides, I owe you." 

Rewind rolled his eyes and hiked up a leg to roll Chromedome off him and back onto his side. "Nope. Banned."

"What!" Chromedome huffed, "What did I say _this_ time?" 

"You don't owe me," Rewind said warningly, "We talked about this."

"Right, okay," Chromedome mumbled, furrowing his brow in thought and covering his mouth in one hand, "Right, so. Saying I owe you implies I feel obligated to perform sexually whether I want to or not, putting you in a position of- you know."

"It's kind of rapey," Rewind finished, "Not a good feeling for me, sweetie."

"Right," nodded Chromedome, "Okay. Yeah, I don't want to do that to you."

"Feels icky."

"I can still owe you like doing all the chores, right? I'm still allowed to do that?"

"Oh yeah, you absolutely owe me like every chore for a year."

"Okay," Chromedome pecked his lips, "Okay, can I try again?" 

"I would be delighted if you did," Rewind purred, pulling his hands away so Chromedome could climb back up to straddle him again and clear his throat dramatically. 

"I am not a treadmill!" he said with a smirk, "But I love you very much and I would be very happy to take the more physically demanding role so you don't have to, because you are otherwise compromised and I want you to have fun." 

"Ding ding ding!" Rewind cried with a laugh and pulled him down for a kiss, "We have a winner!"

"So I can ride you then?" Chromedome asked, pulling back to look down at him again, and Rewind crossed his arms behind his head. 

"Please do," he purred, and Chromedome beamed.


End file.
